Révélation en dernière année
by Dodge3
Summary: Nos cher Maraudeurs entament leur dernière année à Poudlard après des vacances bien mouvementés. Sirius commence à ressentir de la jalousie envers Severus qui traîne beaucoup trop à son goût avec son Moony. Que va-t-il se passer ? Que ressent Sirius ? Vous le saurez en lisant !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic qui est fini depuis quelques temps mais que je n'ai pas pris le temps de poster !**

 **Je vous retrouve donc aujourd'hui avec une fic Harry Potter sur mon couple fard, qui est bien évidemment : Sirius x Remus ! Ils sont tellement mignon tous les deux !**

 **Il y a en tout 7 chapitre, et j'en posterais un par semaine pour vous faire languir !**

 **En attendant bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires même pour dire ce qui ne va pas ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir quoi améliorer !**

 **Révélation en dernière année**

 **Chapitre 1**

C'était les vacances d'été pour Poudlard, et tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Nos chers Maraudeurs profitaient bien de leurs vacances. Sirius avait emménagé chez James, et ensemble, ils faisaient en sorte de voir Peter et Remus le plus souvent possible. Mais au bout d'une semaine, un fait les marqua, Remus avait perdu sa luminosité. Lui qui d'ordinaire était joyeux, gourmand et rayonnant avec ses amis, il était devenu sombre, avait maigri et était pâle, encore plus que d'habitude. Ses amis lui avaient posés des questions, s'inquiétant pour lui, mais il avait dit que tout allait bien et changé de sujet.

Les semaines qui suivirent ne l'arrangea pas, il était dans un état encore plus faible que lors des plaines lunes. Là, Sirius s'énerva pour de bon, il souleva le t-shirt de Remus pour constater à quel point il avait maigri. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit bouillir de rage, en plus de la maigreur apparente du châtain, il était couvert de bleus et une bande lui entourait le torse, sans doute le temps que les potions réparent ses côtes. Remus dû ce résoudre à expliquer à ses amis la raison de ses blessures. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et ne se calma que lorsque Sirius le prit dans ses bras gentiment. Il réussit à parler avec quelques tremblements. Il leur raconta que lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui pour les vacances, des hommes l'avaient attendu devant sa maison et embarqué plus loin. Sans qu'il sache comment, les hommes étaient au courant de sa situation de lycanthropie. Cette espèce les dégoûtait, mais au lieu de le tuer, ils ont préféré jouer avec lui. Chaque soir, ils étaient là, à l'attendre. Et quand il ne rentrait pas, les retrouvailles étaient encore pires. Il raconta à quel point ils l'humiliaient, l'attachaient pour le frapper. Il y avait une autre chose, une chose qu'il ne voulait pas leur dire, il en avait trop honte. Mais James avait vu que son ami n'avait pas tout dit et lui força la main en lui promettant qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien par la suite. Le lycan leur raconta donc qu'au bout de quelques jours, le frapper ne suffisait pas à ces brutes, et que d'après eux, il était à leur goût. Au début, il ne devait leur faire que des fellations forcées ou se masturber devant eux, mais là encore, ils se lassèrent rapidement. Le chef de la bande le jeta au sol un jour alors qu'il le suçait, il demanda à ses complices de le maintenir au sol et le pénétra d'un coup sec.

Remus se bloqua à ces paroles et eux du mal à respirer, il pensait à la douleur de cet acte, il n'avait avant cela jamais couché avec quelqu'un alors il avait vraiment souffert. Il pleurait et commençait une crise de panique, mais Sirius resserra sa prise sur lui et lui dit des paroles réconfortantes. James et Peter étaient également à ses côtés et faisaient tout pour le calmer. Il leur avait tout raconté, il se sentait misérable, mais la présence de ses amis l'apaisait. Il s'endormit au milieu de James, Sirius et Peter, submergé par les émotions qu'il avait eu. Pendant qu'il dormait, ses frères de cœur se promirent de tout faire pour le protéger.

Le lendemain, ils firent ce qu'il fallait. La police avait été prévenue et avait suivi Remus jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les brutes. Avant qu'ils ne le frappe une fois de plus, ils se firent arrêter et le calvaire de Remus prit fin. Il passa le reste de ses vacances avec ses amis qui firent tout pour lui faire oublier les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés. Il avait néanmoins gardé des séquelles puisqu'il était devenu encore plus mal à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. Il se mettait à trembler quand on le prenait dans les bras. Ce fait attristait beaucoup Sirius qui ne pouvait pas rassurer son ami comme il le voulait. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu le prendre dans les bras, c'était lors de l'aveu de Remus. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et le malaise encore présent, la fin de l'été se passa bien et la rentrée approcha à grand pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le jour J arriva rapidement, c'était la rentrée. Remus, Sirius, James et Peter se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard express. Ils allaient entamer leur septième année. Ils étaient à la fois heureux et attristés. Cette école était un peu comme leur foyer. Ils allaient profiter à fond de cette dernière année et faire le plus de tours possible ! Remus était heureux de revenir ici, il s'y sentait plus chez lui que lorsqu'il était avec ses parents. Il les aimait beaucoup, mais pour lui, sa maison était Poudlard. Il rêvait de pouvoir venir y enseigner ici un jour. Le bruit de la porte le sorti de ses rêveries, Lucius Malfoy, accompagné de ses acolytes se tenait devant lui. Ses compagnons se levèrent pour se mettre devant lui dans un geste protecteur. Lucius les ignora et s'adressa directement à Remus.

« Alors comme ça, on est pas assez fort pour se débrouiller tout seul Lupin ? Tu as eu besoin de tes amis aussi pour te défendre contre ces types ? »

« Comment tu... ? »

Remus avait espéré que personne ne soit au courant de son agression. Mais évidemment, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le sache. Et ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

James fit en sorte de se montrer agressif pour que Lucius parte.

« Rien, je voulais juste lui rappeler que ses chers amis ne seront pas toujours là, et seul, il pourrait avoir des surprises s'il reste aussi faible »

« C'est une menace ? », Sirius c'était rapproché du blond et le toisa de haut.

« Non, juste une mise en garde ».

Et sur ces mots, il partit avec un sourire. Sirius et James énoncèrent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire subir à Lucius, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Remus les mit en garde de ne pas trop faire de bêtises étant donné qu'il était préfet. C'est donc en oubliant cet incident et en rigolant qu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Une fois installés, ils allèrent manger et retournèrent au dortoir. Remus n'avait pas manqué les regards braqués sur lui durant le repas et alla vite se coucher. Ses amis le remarquèrent et commencèrent à mettre en place des représailles contre les Serpentard !

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent bien, Remus était toujours aussi sérieux. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses amis de faire quelques farces, ce qui leur avait valu des heures de retenus. Au début, Sirius n'avait pas voulu laisser son Moony seul, mais ce dernier l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il pouvait bien rester quelques heures sans eux. Le brun était quand même anxieux, mais lorsqu'il revint avec James et Peter, leur ami était dans la salle commune. Il faisait ses devoirs avec Lily. James se jeta sur cette dernière pour l'enlacer. En effet, elle était enfin tombée sous le charme après six longues années d'attente pour ce pauvre James ! Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et rire. Remus aida le brun à finir un devoir qu'il n'avait pas fait. Lorsque leurs yeux se firent lourd, ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, c'était le premier entraînement de quidditch. Sirius avait absolument tenu à ce que le châtain vienne les voir, mais ce dernier avait refusé. Il avait des devoirs à faire. Le brun du donc se résoudre à laisser Remus. Une fois seul, le lycan décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler au calme. Sur le chemin, il fit la rencontre qu'il ne voulait absolument pas avoir. Il se retrouva face à Lucius et ses acolytes. Il se figea, il voulut faire demi-tour, mais un des Serpentard l'immobilisa. Le bras de Lucius s'éleva au-dessus de sa tête, il ferma les yeux, attendant la sentence, mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Severus qui avait arrêté la main du blond. Ce dernier vexé allait rétorquer, mais préféra partir en voyant l'arriver d'un professeur.

« Merci Severus »

« Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te défendre tout seul tu sais »

« Je sais bien, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me fige et je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste. Et encore, cette fois, je n'ai pas fait de crise de panique »

« Tu devrais faire attention dans ce cas et ne pas rester seul. Où sont les imbéciles qui te servent d'amis ? »

« Ils ont entraînement de quidditch, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement, je préfère aller à la bibliothèque ! »

« Dans ce cas allons-y »

« Où ça ? »

« À la bibliothèque. Si je te laisse seul, tu vas encore te faire embêter », tout en disant cela, Severus rougit, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être gentil avec les autres.

« Ah oui, on y va alors ! Merci Sev ! »

Ce dernier rougit encore plus face au surnom, seul Lily l'avait déjà appelé comme ça. C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent en discutant vers la bibliothèque.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Sirius et James revenaient de leur entraînement, ils assistèrent à un événement inattendu. Remus et Severus sortaient ensemble de la bibliothèque en rigolant. Ils en restèrent bouche bée.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il se passait des choses bizarres à la bibliothèque. Faut pas y aller, c'est dangereux... », James avait dit cela avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Les deux concernés les remarquèrent enfin. James et Sirius entendirent leur ami dire « À demain Sev' » avant qu'il ne les rejoigne.

Ils restèrent sans voix un moment avec que le cerf ne s'exprime.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Lunard ? Pourquoi tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ? »

« Tu y vas un peu fort là, ce n'est pas un ennemi »

« Bien sûr que si puisque c'est un Serpentard », argumenta Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas une raison, si je me retrouvais à Serpentard tu ne voudrais plus me parler ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais toi c'est pas pareil. Snivellus, lui, il n'est pas fiable »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça sans le connaître alors arrête »

« Mais 'mus, il pourrait dire à tous le monde ton petit problème de pilosité s'il le voulait, il t'a vu »

« Et la faute à qui ? Il ne l'aurait pas découvert si une certaine personne ne l'avait pas incité à me suivre vers le Saule Cogneur. Au contraire, il a été bien gentil de ne rien dire à personne. Il sait tenir sa langue, lui »

Ramener cet événement sur le tapis l'avait vraiment énervé. Il en voulait encore à Sirius d'avoir risqué ainsi la vie de Severus et d'avoir trahi sa confiance. Le brun allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Remus ne voulait pas l'entendre.

« Tais-toi, ne parles pas, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je vais travailler, à plus tard »

Ses deux ami le virent s'éloigner, toujours énervé.

« Tu sais, parfois tu devrais te taire, ramener cette histoire comme si ne rien était, non mais tu es idiot ! Tu sais très bien qu'il l'a mal prit. Il a mit des mois avant de te pardonner, malgré tout les efforts que tu as fait »

« Je sais bien, mais j'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais... J'irais m'excuser tout à l'heure quand il sera calmé »

« J'espère bien ! »

James ressemblait à une mère fâchant son enfant. Il en riait intérieurement. Il était sûr que cela ferait rire Remus une fois calmé. Il entraîna donc Sirius dans la grande salle pour manger un morceau. Ils avaient tout de même eu un entraînement intensif de quidditch !

Après mangé, ils s'occupèrent en faisant quelques jeux, puis il fut l'heure de retourner en cours. Le brun vit bien que Lunard l'ignorait royalement. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu quelques mois en arrière quand son Moony lui en voulait terriblement au point de ne plus vouloir le voir. Il tenta une approche, mais il reçu seulement un regard haineux. Ce n'était apparemment pas le bon moment pour discuter. Il reporta son attention sur sa feuille et fit quelques gribouillis. Son Moony le grondera peut-être quand il ne lui en voudra plus. Il préférait qu'il s'énerve contre lui plutôt qu'il l'ignore. Dans ces cas-là, il avait juste l'impression de ne pas compter pour lui, et c'était insupportable. Il continua donc les cours sur ces sombres pensées. Il fit même exploser le chaudron en cours de potion, au plus grand malheur de James. Ce dernier espérait vraiment que ses amis se réconcilient vite sinon il aurait à subir l'humeur de son presque frère, et il en avait déjà marre ! Heureusement que Lily était là pour lui remonter le moral !

Le soir venu, Remus lisait un livre sur un des fauteuils de la grande salle. Sirius le remarqua tout de suite et s'approcha à pas de loup de son ami. Ce dernier ne le regarda même pas s'approcher bien qu'il savait qu'il était là. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très discret bien qu'il essaie. Il attendit donc qu'il se manifeste, il était encore un peu en colère.

« Moony, tu m'en veux encore ?... Bon comme tu réponds, pas je suppose que oui... Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, tu parles avec qui tu veux, j'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher, même si c'est Sniv..., heu Severus... Et pour la fois où il t'a vu transformé, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû faire ça... Je suis désolé de t'en avoir reparlé... Dis, tu me pardonnes 'mus ? S'il-te-plaît... Je m'en veux vraiment... »

Remus leva les yeux vers Sirius et au-delà de toute attente, il se mit à rire.

« Hahaha, je suis désolé Padfoot, mais tu as une expression de chien battu ! Je suis sûr que même transformé, tu aurais la même tête ! »

« Mais c'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi Moony, je suis sérieux quand je te dis que je m'excuse »

« Je sais bien et je suis toujours en colère, mais quand je t'ai vu avec ta tête, je n'ai pas pu me retenir ! »

« Ça veut dire que tu ne me pardonnes pas ? »

« Mais si voyons, commence pas à avoir les yeux mouillés ! »

« Mais je pleurs pas ! »

« Presque ! Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ton discours d'excuse ! »

« Moony ! Je suis trop content ! »

Sirius sauta dans les bras du dit Moony qui laissa échapper son livre pour réceptionner l'énergumène qui lui sautait dessus.

« Sirius j'ai perdu ma page... »

« C'est pas grave, je suis sûr que tu sais où tu en étais ! Maintenant ne te préoccupe plus de ton livre et joue avec moi ! »

« Tu sais, ton animagus chien te correspond vraiment ! »

« Hey ! Tu vas voir ! »

Et Sirius se mit à chatouiller son ami. C'est sur cette charmante scène que James tomba lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle. Il était rassuré, il n'y avait plus de soucis à ce faire pour ce soir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent bien dans l'ensemble. Les Maraudeurs en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs avec leurs farces. Et le quidditch leur prenait beaucoup de temps. La seule chose qui ne plaisait pas à Sirius, c'est que pendant les entraînements, Remus et Snivellus se retrouvaient pour étudier ensemble ou juste pour parler. La seconde option était la pire du point de vue du brun. Ils mangeaient même ensemble parfois, et c'était insupportable de les voir rire ensemble. Il était jaloux, oui, c'était bien le mot. Jaloux de cette amitié qui était en train de s'épanouir entre eux. Il avait toujours l'impression que le Serpentard savait des choses que lui ne savait pas. Il en devenait paranoïaque ! Et en plus maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il faisait une mauvaise blague à Severus, son Moony le fâchait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Normalement, il les réprimandait gentiment, mais maintenant, il ne fallait plus le toucher sinon Remus s'énervait. Il voulait vraiment récupérer Remus pour lui tout seul, mais il ne pouvait pas l'attacher pour le garder près de lui. Pourtant, ça aurait été une bonne solution. Il décida d'en parler à James. Ce dernier se moqua d'ailleurs de lui.

« Mon pauvre Padffot, je crois que tu es trop possessif ! Va lui dire que tu l'aimes, ça sera mieux que de l'attacher ! »

« Comment ça lui dire que je l'aime ? Il le sait déjà, je lui dis tous les jours, et ça n'avance rien pour autant ! »

« Non, mais quand je te dis de lui dire que tu l'aimes, c'est comme quand moi je dis à Lily que je l'aime ! »

« Mais Remus n'est pas une fille ! »

« Non, mais t'es un véritable crétin la parole. Tu lui dis que tu l'aimes car tu es amoureux de lui »

« Mais je suis pas amoureux de Moony ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu as vu comment tu es jaloux ?! Tu lui fais toujours des câlins et des cadeaux, tu es aux petits soins pour lui comme il l'est pour toi. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

« Mais non, tu racontes n'importe quoi, enfin, je crois... »

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu diras quand Remus sortira avec quelqu'un ? »

« Ah non ! Mon Moony ne sort avec personne ! »

James eut un sourire triomphant.

« Merde Prongs, je crois que t'as raison, j'aime Remus... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure, va lui dire que tu l'aimes »

« Mais, s'il ne veut pas, ça va être bizarre entre nous après... Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de mon loup moi... »

« Mais tu ne t'éloigneras pas de lui, ça ira bien, surtout qu'il doit ressentir la même chose envers toi ! »

« T'es sûr ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il passerait moins de temps avec Snivellus... Si ça se trouve, c'est de lui qu'il est amoureux, mon dieu ça serait horrible. James, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que je me trompe ! »

« Mais arrête ton délire ! Qu'il soit ami avec lui passe encore, mais les imaginer ensemble, quelle sainte horreur ! J'ai plus l'impression qu'il est comme Lily pour lui. Un ami, un confident, mais pas plus. T'es pas bien toi ! »

« Ouf, tu me rassures mon pote ! Je crois que je supporterais pas ! »

« T'en, fais pas, moi non plus je pourrais pas ! Mais arrêtons de penser à ça avant que je ne vomisse ! Ta déclaration, quand est-ce que tu comptes la faire ? »

« Je sais pas moi, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

« Pincez-moi je rêve ! Sirius Black, LE pro de la séduction de Poudlard, super doué dans les relations et les déclarations me demande à MOI, James Potter, conseil ! Ça restera à tout jamais gravé dans ma mémoire ! »

« C'est bon fais-en pas tout un plat non plus, c'est que là c'est différent, c'est pas quelqu'un dont je me fous, c'est Remus, je veux pas tout gâcher et le décevoir... »

« Comme c'est mignon ! »

« Whoua Lily, mais n'apparaît pas comme ça sans prévenir ma douce ! »

« Mais c'est pas le problème idiot, depuis quand ta copine nous espionne comme ça ? »

« Je dirais depuis le début de la conversation, mais je me devais d'intervenir avant que James ne te donne un conseil débile comme toutes les fois où il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui pendant les six dernières années ! »

« Mais tu m'insultes là Lily ! »

« J'avoue qu'elle a pas tort ! »

« Faux-frère... »

« Allons, ne boude pas ! Pour en revenir à ton problème Sirius, sois juste sincère avec lui, c'est la seule chose qu'il attend. Pas besoin de te prendre la tête avec une grande déclaration façon James qui sonnera fausse ! Sois juste sincère et c'est tout »

« T'es sûr que c'est ce qu'il faut ? »

« Bien sûr, maintenant, réfléchit à tout ça et demain va le voir. Moi, je vais réconforter James ! »

« D'accord, bonne nuit. Et merci Lily ».

Après ces mots, Sirius fila dans le dortoir.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour lui Lily ? »

« Mais oui, puis Remus se chargera du reste ! »

« J'espère que tu as raison ! »

Après ce petit meeting sur leur ami, ils profitèrent d'être seuls tous les deux pour passer du temps ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, Sirius se leva plus tôt que les autres pour aller à la douche. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à force de penser à la déclaration qu'il allait faire à Remus. Il resta ainsi dans un état second toute la matinée, même pendant le repas. Remus commençait à s'inquiéter à son sujet, mais James le rassura en lui disant que ça aller vite passer. Il ne comprit pas, mais le laissa pour aller rejoindre Severus. Tout se serait bien passé si Remus n'avait pas glissé. Il faillit tomber, mais le Serpentard le rattrapa, ils eurent donc un moment rapprochement qui ne dérangea pas le lycan. Cela ne plut pas du tout à Sirius qui explosa. Il se rapprocha rapidement d'eux et prit la main de Remus avant de s'enfuir avec lui. Il l'entraîna ainsi jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Une fois arrivé en haut, il fallut un long moment pour que Remus reprenne son souffle. Ce n'était pas un sportif alors monter autant de marche d'un coup sans s'arrêter, c'était trop ! Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il remarqua que Sirius n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Ce dernier dû avoir le même constat car il le lâcha immédiatement.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? », lâcha enfin Remus.

Le brun fut prit de court et se mit à bégayer en rougissant.

« C'est que... tu sais... il t'a rattrapé... j'ai pas réfléchi... t'es fâché ? »

Le lycan passa sa main devant ses yeux, son ami n'était pas vraiment réfléchit.

« Si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début, calmement ? »

« Mais c'est James, il m'a fait comprendre, mais je veux pas que ça soit bizarre entre nous après, je t'aime Moony... »

« Je sais Padfoot, moi aussi je t'aime »

« Non, mais pas comme ça... Je t'aime différemment, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te garder dans mes bras, de te toucher... comme ça... »

Remus comprit ce que son ami voulait dire et se mit à rougir violemment.

« Mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave tu sais, moi je veux pas que ça soit bizarre entre nous et... »

« T'es vraiment un imbécile »

Sirius baissa le regard, il avait perdu son ami.

« Tu sais depuis quand j'attends que tu me dises ça ? Ça fait des années que je fais en sorte de te cacher mes sentiments et là tu me dis que tu m'aimes ? »

« T'es en colère contre moi ? »

« Mais non sombre idiot ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Pour accompagner sa réponse, il lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait faire et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Sirius se perdit dans ce baiser, c'est qu'il embrassait bien son loup ! Ils restèrent donc là à s'embrasser pendant un long moment, perdant la notion du temps. C'est James qui vint les sortir de leur bulle. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

« Bon sang les mecs, vous savez depuis combien de temps je vous cherche ? Ça fait deux heures ! On a loupé la première heure de cours et surtout vous m'avez inquiété à disparaître comme ça »

« Désolé James, on te suit »

Remus passa la porte en premier, laissant les deux autres ensembles.

« Alors ça s'est bien passé à ce que je vois ! »

« James, pince-moi je dois rêver. Je viens d'embrasser Moony. Enfin, il m'a embrassé. Et pendant longtemps. Je dois rêver... Aie ! Mais ça va pas ?! Le pincement c'était une image, tu étais pas obligé de le faire, ne gâche pas mon bonheur ! »

« En attendant, au lieu de t'énerver contre moi, tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir ouvert les yeux ! »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et fit la moue. Remus passa la tête par la porte.

« Bon vous vous dépêchez, déjà qu'on est pas allé au premier cours, on ne va quand même pas arriver en retard au deuxième »

« On arrive ! », lancèrent en cœur les deux amis.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur salle de classe et arrivèrent pile à l'heure, pour le plus grand soulagement de Remus. Durant le cours, Sirius se posa plein de questions, est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble maintenant ? Officiellement ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir se retenir de lui sauter dessus ? Est-ce que son loup était bloqué vis-à-vis du sexe par rapport à ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Il eut la réponse à toutes ses questions à la fin du cours. Remus vint de voir et l'embrassa. Ils sortirent de la salle main dans la main et Sirius l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Une fois la porte fermée, il se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de son amant qui en fit de même. Avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin, Remus arrêta ses mains tout en haletant.

« Pas ici, attend ce soir, on sera plus tranquille »

Sirius déglutit bruyamment suite à cette phrase. Il avait eu en l'espace de quelques minutes les réponses à toutes ses questions les concernant. Maintenant, il attendait le soir avec impatience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le soir arriva bien trop lentement au goût de Sirius, le repas lui sembla interminable et Remus fit l'aguicheur pour le mettre à bout. Il eut même le culot d'aller parler à Severus pendant plus d'une heure à la fin du repas alors que lui attendait. Il ne répondait même plus à James qui le laissa pour raconter ses histoires à Peter qui l'écoutait plus attentivement. Lorsque son amant eut enfin fini de parler, il se leva d'un bond et le prit par la main pour le sortir de la grande salle. Ils marchèrent rapidement dans les couloirs et Remus l'arrêta. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient devant la salle sur demande. Le brun leva un regard interrogateur sur le lycan. Ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire en coin

« On sera tranquille comme ça »

Ils entrèrent donc main dans la main à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte fermée, Sirius plaqua son amant contre le mur et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce baiser les mettait tous les deux à bout de souffle, mais ils continuaient, comme s'ils avaient un besoin vital de sentir les lèvres de l'un sur celles de l'autre. Sirius enleva violemment le t-shirt de Remus. S'il n'avait pas levé les bras rapidement, le brun lui aurait été arraché sans ménagement. Le t-shirt du brun subit le même sort et se retrouva au sol. Sirius embrassa alors le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Le châtain ne restait pas sans rien faire, ses mains s'affairaient à donner du plaisir à son homme. Il finit par lui déboutonner le pantalon et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il se baissa et sorti son sexe. Il le prit directement en bouche, provoquant un soupir de plaisir mêlé à la surprise de la part du brun. Il commença de lents vas et viens sur la verge de Sirius et accéléra quand il sentit ses mains agripper ses cheveux. Sentant qu'il arrivait à bout, le brun releva son amant et l'embrassa tout en se pressant contre lui. Leurs virilités se pressèrent ce qui leur provoqua un gémissement. Mais ce n'était pas assez au goût de Sirius. Il enleva les derniers vêtements qui restaient à son amant et approcha ses doigts de son entrée. Il mit le premier qui ne rencontra aucune résistance, le deuxième vint plus lentement, mais Remus bougea les hanches pour que Sirius rentre plus vite. Il fit quelques mouvements de ciseau avant que le châtain ne l'arrête.

« Sirius, s'il-te-plaît, prend-moi maintenant »

Le brun ne s'opposa pas à la demande, il le poussa plus contre le mur et lui mit les jambes autour de sa taille. Il le pénétra d'un coup sec et attendit un instant que Remus s'habitue à l'intrusion tout en l'embrassant. Il commença rapidement à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus fort. Une fois qu'il eut découvert quel endroit faisait voir des étoiles à son amant, il le culbuta, le faisant crier de plaisir. Après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, Sirius sentit les parois se resserrer autour de sa verge, Remus venait de jouir. Il le suivit rapidement dans un râle de plaisir. Ils mirent quelques instants à reprendre leur souffle et recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Sirius regarda son amant avec un étincelle dans le regard.

« Prêt à remettre ça ? »

« D'accord, mais dans un lit cette fois ! »

En effet, au centre de la pièce trônait un lit, mais ils étaient tellement pressé qu'ils étaient resté contre le mur près de la porte. Le brun porta son paquet jusqu'au lit et le déposa dessus. Il vint se placer au-dessus et l'embrassa. Remus inversa leur position et se mit sur le bassin de son amant, lequel le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il ne pensait pas que son 'mus prenne autant d'initiatives. Le dit 'mus s'empala sur le sexe gonflé de plaisir de son amant et commença de lent vas et viens, faisant monter le plaisir entre eux. Sirius n'y tenant plus agrippa les hanches de Remus et le fit s'empaler plus profondément, leur provoquant à tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir. Ils répétèrent l'opération et le lycan trouva l'angle qui le faisait vibrer de plaisir. Le brun se redressa et l'embrassa alors qu'ils jouissaient ensemble de concert. Sirius s'aplatit sur le matelas, emportant Remus avec lui.

« J'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi Moony ! Depuis quand es-tu aussi dévergondé ? »

« Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais ! En attendant, tu es vraiment fatigué ? »

« T'es un incube en fait ! », rigola Sirius en se positionnant au dessus de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent et le brun recommença à parsemer le corps de son loup de baisers. Il descendit et parcouru avec sa langue la peau de Remus. Arrivé entre ses jambes, il prit son membre en bouche. Le châtain se crispa à ce contact, c'était vraiment bon. Il attrapa la chevelure de Sirius et lui serra pour qu'il continue. Le brun continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse dans sa bouche. Il remonta pour l'embrasser tout en le pénétrant, ne pouvant attendre. Il culbuta directement la prostate de Remus ce qui lui réveilla de nouveau sa virilité. Sirius le masturba au rythme de ses coups de reins. Ils jouirent peu après dans un même souffle. Ils s'allongèrent et le brun prit son loup dans les bras.

« Par contre Moony, si t'en redemande maintenant, je meurs ! »

« T'en fais pas, je peux plus non plus ! »

Ils se mirent à rire et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de _Révélation en dernière année_! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus, je devrais bientôt être de retour avec de nouvelles histoires à vous proposer !

Merci à ceux qui ont laisser des reviews et à ceux qui m'ont donner des conseils ! J'en tiendrais compte pour la suite de mes écrits !

En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi l'histoire et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

 **Chapitre 7**

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils durent se dépêcher de rejoindre leur chambre. James leur passa un savon en leur disant qu'il s'était inquiété et qu'ils devaient prévenir quand ils partaient faire leurs petites affaires intimes ! Ils durent s'excuser et être aux petits soins de James (qui en profita bien !) pour ce faire pardonner.

N'ayant pas cours aujourd'hui, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se presser. Sirius et Remus partirent à la douche pour enlever la crasse de cette nuit. Le brun essaya d'entraîner son amant dans la même douche que lui, mais ce dernier refusa, lui disant que James allait encore s'énerver s'il les attendait trop longtemps. C'est donc avec un soupir boudeur que Sirius laissa Remus aller dans une autre cabine de douche pour se laver.

Une fois la douche prise, ils descendirent à la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Le lycan mangea rapidement et se dépêcha de partir à la bibliothèque, ayant rendez-vous avec Severus. Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de son amant. Il l'embrassa avant de partir et lui chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille

« Quand je reviendrais, on pourra retourner se doucher, mais ensemble cette fois ! »

Il obtenu l'effet escompté, Sirius rougit et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles, on entendait des morceaux tels que « pas possible d'être aussi sexy avec ce visage d'ange ! ».

Remus partit en riant rejoindre son ami. Une fois vers lui, Severus le regarda et sourit.

« Toi t'as eu une bonne nuit ! »

« Comme tu dis, je crois que je vais avoir mal pendant un moment pour m'asseoir ! »

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et se mirent à travailler. Une fois fini, ils sortirent pour se promener. En marchant, ils aperçurent Sirius et James au loin, et le brun regardait Severus avec son regard le plus noir.

« Après la nuit que t'as passé avec lui, il est toujours jaloux de moi ? »

« Oui, je pense que c'est surtout parce que c'est toi. Mais si tu n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait pas été aussi passionné cette nuit ! »

« On recommence quand tu veux ! Je peux même te faire un câlin ! »

« Ça pourrait être une idée, mais je crois qu'il voudrait te tuer si tu fais ça ! »

Ils partirent en riant pour éviter les regards noirs de Sirius qui ne les lâchait pas. Ils marchèrent un moment, en parlant de tout et de rien. Remus avait trouvé en Severus un ami et un confident de confiance qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il lui avait parlé de son amour pour Sirius et lui l'avait encouragé et rassuré. Il lui avait donné des conseils et c'était montré tel qu'il est.

« N'empêche, en te voyant comme ça, on pense pas que t'es un petit manipulateur ! Tu vas lui en faire baver à ton copain ! »

« Je sais et je vais pas me retenir ! »

Et c'est en riant qu'il retourna à l'intérieur avec Severus, prêt à affronter l'avenir qui les attendait tous. Mais il savait déjà que le siens se ferait auprès de Sirius.

 **FIN**


End file.
